Two Halves and a Whole
by pikapiaaml
Summary: Firstly the title ... I could honestly not think of a decent one! Well, it's Ash and Misty getting together in a ... well ... fiery way. Intense, maybe a bit unconventional for their ages in this. Oh well, R+R. Enjoy it!


Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not own Pokémon or all of the characters in it.  If I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here right now at 01:30 in the morning writing this fanfic, and my name wouldn't be Chloe.  It would be Satoshi Tajiri.  Wow, what a lucky guy …

Rating – PG-13.  A mention of a sexual situation, but nothing more.  Certainly not worthy of an R rating in my opinion, but I recommend mature readers only.  

Two Halves and a Whole 

It was a strange sight to see.  A young boy aged 17, with his head bent over in his lap, reading a small book.  A Pikachu sat beside him, drinking and slurping happily out of a ketchup bottle.  The sky was cloudless and the sun beat down.  It was the perfect time to be playing with your friends.  The boy looked up at the sky and sighed.  Blue.  Why did the colour blue always make his heart ache?  Why did it make him feel empty inside?

"Ash?" a voice probed from a short distance.  The boy flinched and quickly shoved the book into his inner jacket pocket, then stood up and turned round to face her.  What a 'her' she was.  A 17-year-old redhead beauty.  She would have been more of a beauty if she wore a more flattering outfit, rather than the short yellow tank top with small jean-shorts and red suspenders.  She always kept her hair up.  Why?  The few times that he had seen it down, well … he couldn't think straight.  She was dazzling, but she never thought so herself.  

"What you reading Ash?" Misty asked him.  She looked half cheeky and half cute.  She walked over to him and they sat down.  Togepi was in her arms.  She put him down and he wandered over to Pikachu.  

"Er, nothing much," Ash lied.  "Just my Pokédex."  His face took a reddish tint, and immediately Misty knew he was deceiving her.  She felt hurt, because she thought she and Ash were good enough friends not to hide anything from each other.  She had obviously been wrong.  

"Liar," she accused him.  Ash looked angrily at her.  

"What!?  Why would I lie about what book I'm reading!?" he shouted at her, and then he realised his mistake.  

"Soooo," she teasingly said.  "Ash is reading a book.  See, I said you were lying."

"Bye Misty," Ash said to her.  

"No, I wanna know what you're reading!"

"I'm not gonna tell you!"  Pikachu saw a rare argument coming on, so he fiercely held onto his ketchup bottle, and steered Togepi away from them, back to where Brock would be making the dinner.  

"You will!"

"I won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!  You can't force me to!"

"Wanna bet?"  She leaned over to him and aimed her hands for his waist, knowing that was his weak spot.  Ash screamed out laughter.  

"Noooo!  Cut it out Misty!"

"Make me!" she challenged him.  She then intensified her level of tickling, making Ash scream out even more.

This was unbearable!  Ash was trying to block out his laughter, but it wasn't working.  He tried to move his arms, but they wouldn't respond.  He was totally at her mercy, and he didn't like that thought one little bit.  

Misty was having the time of her life.  Ash was crippled, and he couldn't do anything about it.  Then a thought drifted into her mind.  _'Close your eyes, and it's just like you're about to kiss him and then-'_ Misty cut herself off then, she didn't want to go there.  She thought that she had finally reached a resolution within herself about her feelings for Ash.  Unknown to herself, she lightened her pressure on her victim.  

Ash noticed her weaken and decided to take action.  Already he had tears streaming down his face and that was far enough for him.  He quickly pushed up.  Misty flinched in fright and was knocked out of her daydream.  She tried to take the advantage again, but it was too late.  Ash had a grip on her wrists, and no amount of squirming would release them.  Their tickle fight then escalated into a pushing contest, with both of them equal, although it alternated slightly each way.  

_'You can't win this!  If you do, you'll end up on top of her, and that'll be embarrassing!'_ flashed through Ash's mind, so he tried his best to keep her at bay.  Misty on the other hand, was determined to win.  To prove to herself that Ash wasn't worthy of her affections.  

But he was.  He _was_ worthy, maybe even more than Togepi.  The happy grin disappeared from her mouth, and her giggling ceased.  Ash looked up at her.  What was etched across her beautiful face?  He lost his concentration and his arms gave way.  He fell backwards and Misty fell on top of him.  

Misty hadn't expected the fall, but she went along with it and soon lay on top of him.  Her hair, which had been hanging out her ponytail, was now free of its restraint and cascaded down her face.  She looked down at Ash, and feelings flooded over her.  She wanted to just take control and kiss him.  She wanted to do the unspeakable to him.  God, what she wanted to do _with_ him!

"You won," Ash whispered to her.  It was all he could do.  He looked up at her and saw the hair dangling down her face.  Instantly he became mesmerised, and noticed that Misty wore a look of – longing?  Want?  Desire some might even say.  Her gaze was burning into him, and they seemed not to take notice of the ever-decreasing gap between them.  Their eyes were lost in each other's, and neither of them could think.  There was no stopping the inevitable, then their eyes closed.  The tension was increasing and it drove them crazy.  

A small part of Ash was scared.  He'd never felt so vulnerable in his life.  If only Misty knew of the control that she held over him.  If only she knew what she did to him.  He was scared to lose control.  He was scared that this was all a joke on Misty's part, and that she'd stop at the last second and laugh at him.  He squinted an eye open and saw her eyes were closed and she was moving nearer.  Ash closed his eye and smiled inside.  This was it!  

Unknown to Ash, Misty felt just as scared as he did.  She had waited years for this moment and now it was here she was scared that Ash was playing a joke on her, that he'd move at the last second and she'd kiss the dirt.  But then she felt heat near her face, and her nose bumped into Ash's gently.  She pulled up slightly and briefly experienced the reaction spreading through her.  Her skin was tingling.  If touching him in this situation did that, imagine what doing more would feel like?  

Then urgency gnawed at Misty.  She couldn't wait any longer.  She lowered her lips the rest of the distance, and they finally met his.  

Then the only thing either of them was aware of was each other; how close they were at that moment.  Ash, unsure of what to do, placed and moved his hands around slowly and gently, wondering where to leave them.  They started in her red hair, and moved downwards, past her shoulders and her chest.  Misty took the weight off her arms and lay down on top of him.  His hands continued moving down her, reaching her waist.  Ash automatically and without thought rolled the two of them over, Misty now being underneath him.  As they were both new to kissing, their lungs burned for oxygen and they separated.  The two of them breathed heavily, until their bodies recovered and then sank into another kiss.  

Misty's hands moved this time.  She started with his black hair with her removing his hat and placing it nearby.  She twirled her fingers in the strands sticking out and ran her hands through it.  Her fingers then moved and traced around Ash's chin, feeling the bone structure.  Ash felt his skin catch fire and couldn't help but become aroused by their situation.  His hands unconsciously moved below Misty's waist, when she broke their kiss and looked at him with questioning eyes.  Guilt hit Ash like a speeding car.  He removed his hands and began to lift himself off her, as he tried to fumble an apology.  

"Sorry, M-Misty," he stuttered.  "I-I didn't mean to go that-" his sentence was ended prematurely; as it was hard to talk with Misty kissing him harder than she had just previously.  She pressed her body against his, and Ash held her tightly.  She wrapped her legs around him, and enjoyed the sensation she had of having him close to her.  They were both in heaven.  

She was in love.  He was in love.  _They_ were in love.

It was all they could take.  They were going crazy with the feelings they were feeling.  Their kiss broke again, and they gasped for air.  Ash took the opportunity to kiss her gently where her chin met her neck.  She took in a deep breath, and looked straight into Ash's eyes.  They were dark with a passion stronger than his love for Pokémon.  Ash looked into Misty's eyes and saw they were shining with desire.  He couldn't 'look-and-not-touch' anymore and lowered down to kiss her again, when-

"Hey guys!  Where are you!?"

The two of them jumped apart like they were sitting on spikes.  They both felt embarrassed that they had been 'caught in the act'.  Misty prayed that Brock hadn't seen them like that, while Ash was wondering what he could do to get Brock back for wrecking their kiss, as he placed his cap back on his head.  The two of them sat apart, but still close to each other.  Ash smiled apologetically to Misty, and she was happy that her feelings were reciprocated.  

'And just before I had given up hope …' 

Brock walked over to them, while holding Togepi with Pikachu following behind them.  Togepi jumped down next to Pikachu, and went over to the two trainers.  

"Pikapi?  Pikachupi?  Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu shook his head in disappointment, and walked over to Ash.  

"What?  We weren't arguing!" Ash threw an annoyed look at Pikachu.  He noticed Misty with a smirk on her face and he couldn't help but grin as well.  They had been doing _anything_ but fighting!  

"Hey Ash, have you finished that book yet?" Brock asked him.  

"I don't need it anymore.  You can have it back."  Ash took the small booklet-sized book out of his jacket, and handed it to Brock.  Misty moved her head, trying to get a look at the title.  She failed.  

"Why not?  What was the book about Ash?"  Misty asked.  She tilted her head in a cute way, making Ash want to grab and kiss her again.  At least that was putting him of his unease at her question.  

"It was about nothing Misty.  Just about breeding."

"Breeding huh?" Misty flirted.  "What kind?  With Brock it could be human _or_ Pokémon breeding!"

"Ha, ha, very funny!" Brock sarcastically replied, his face red as well.  "Anyway, Togepi and Pikachu came back looking a bit nervous.  I thought you two were having another argument so I came to see."  Ash and Misty shared a nervous glance.  "Were you?"

"No!" Ash replied too quickly for normal.  "We were talking!"

"You two?  Holding a _civilized_ conversation?  What about?"

"About … it was about …"

"It was about the time we spent in the Orange Islands!" Misty quickly made up.  "You weren't with us Brock, you wouldn't understand."

"Yeah, _sure_ it was!" Brock said unconvincingly.  "Are you coming back now?  Dinner's ready."

"Yeah!  I'm starved!" Ash exclaimed.  Brock turned and walked away, while Ash stood up and offered his hand out to Misty.  She took it, and he pulled her up.

"So you're starved, Ash Ketchum?" Misty teased.  "I didn't realise that I wore you out!  Next time I'll just _have_ to go easy on you."

"You think there'll be a next time?" he countered.

"Do you?" she asked him.

Ash smiled slightly, then leaned over to her and kissed her lips gently.  Misty's hands reached up and wrapped round his neck, while Ash's hands lay on her hips.  

When they separated, Ash whispered.  "Yeah ... at least I hope so."  Misty smiled.

"Are you coming or not!?" Brock shouted back to them.

"Yes!" they replied together.  Ash took hold of Misty's hand and led her back to camp.  Finally they were together after over seven years.  They had a lot of time to make up!

***

Well?  You have no idea how hard this story was for me!  It took me ages to get the idea for the ending.  It would have gone on forever at the rate it was going!

Thanks to JoJo aka Misty's Double for reading this and offering to help me.  It was nearly finished, I sent her a copy, and then finished it!  Thanks though.

(_) Soonansu!  (_) Wobbuffet!

Back in the ball!  Anyway, please review!  

(_) Soonansu!  (_) Wobbuffet!

-_-*sigh*  I give up!


End file.
